dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Drago
Drago, also known as Hissyoxyillammochogannatoss, is a dragon and one of the main protagonists of Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse and Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire. Biography Arrival to Earth The story began with an asteroid falling to earth from the constellation Draco and landing to the north of Hadrian's Wall. A young squire named Gareth, believing that the asteroid would contain riches, went north over the wall to find it. When he tried to crack it using a hammer and chisel, an eye opened and the asteroid broke apart, revealing a dark-scaled dragon inside. The dragon was initially angry with Gareth, but quickly forgot when he saw the Painted Tribe approaching. He flew to fight them, and Gareth saw that the dragon had come with nine eggs. The Painted Tribe tried to steal the eggs, and both the dragon and the squire fought them off. Gareth was fatally wounded, but continued to fight. One Pictish warrior seized an egg and tried to run off with it, but the dragon hit him with his tail and send him flying backward, also sending the egg flying from his grasp. The dragon looked at the egg, his eyes widening in fear, but, to his relief, Gareth caught it. Impressed by the squire's mercy, the dragon went over to him and shared his heart with him, healing his wound. But at that moment the sorcerer Brude, the leader of the warriors, arrived and cast a spell on the dragon, so that he was unable to breathe fire. The dragon flew away, and the Painted Tribe made off with the eggs. Rescuing the Eggs Since the dragon's heart beat inside his chest, Gareth could feel the dragon's presence, and sought him out, accompanied by the druid apprentice Lorne and the Celtic warrior-woman Rhonu. The dragon appeared and picked up Gareth, flying some distance before dropping him on the ground and landing. The squire tried to speak to the dragon using short sentences and phrases, unaware that the dragon could understand him, until the dragon remarked, "I shared my heart with the village idiot". Gareth was shocked that the dragon could talk, and judged by his voice that he was a male dragon, but was puzzled because he assumed that the dragon had laid the eggs. The dragon snarled at him and told him not to make assumptions; the eggs were not his, and he was just their guardian. He went on to explain that normally dragons could not speak in human tongues, but when he shared his heart with Gareth he "suddenly found words in my mouth". Gareth inquired after the dragon's name, and the dragon replied that in his own tongue his name was Hissyoxyillammochogannatoss. As the name was too long and complicated for him to pronounce, Gareth suggested another name: Drago, a shortened form of the word "dragon". The dragon repeated the name and said that it would do. When Rhonu and Lorne appeared, Drago was initially hostile but calmed down when Gareth told him that they were friends of his. Lorne attempted to speak to Drago in the way that Gareth had a few minutes before, and Drago replied, "Been through that, thank you". Lorne was surprised and pleased to find that the dragon could talk, and was excited because he had witnessed the sharing of a heart between a dragon and a knight. "A knight? You?" said Drago, staring at Gareth, who answered yes and introduced himself as Sir Gareth. Drago said that he could use a knight's help to regain the eggs. Drago and the three humans found Brude's camp, and at dusk, the dragon tried to attack the camp. However, the sorcerer's curse rendered him powerless and ghostly by the light of the torches or by daylight, so he asked Gareth to try and put out some of the torches, so that he could fly back and reclaim the eggs and fulfill his duty to raise the hatchlings as friends to mankind. Gareth sneaked into the camp and started extinguishing the torches but was captured. Brude had him tied to a tree and set his arms on fire, and Drago roared, for he felt the pain too. Brude ordered the fire to be put out, intrigued that the southerner and the dragon were bonded as Merlin had predicted, so he simply had Gareth bound. The next morning Gareth escaped with the eggs and fled into the forest, and Drago, now ghostly in appearance, thanked him for saving the eggs. The Journey South As the group travelled south, Lorne accidentally dropped one of the eggs and it exploded, creating a large burst of flame and a cloud of smoke, catching Drago's notice. Drago flew to the companions at once and explained that the dragons could not control their fire until after they hatched, and stated that he feared that some of them would not survive. Later he revealed that Brude's curse had enabled him to shadow-jump (or teleport by passing through shadows), and that his heart connection with Gareth allowed Gareth to shadow-jump too, so he tried to teach him how to do so. Again and again Gareth tried, but each time he failed. Drago quickly concluded that Gareth was distracted by thoughts of Rhonu, and said that he believed she liked Gareth based on how she sneered at him, explaining that a female dragon strikes a male with her tail when she finds him worthy. The dragon said that a true knight would be able to train hard and ignore distractions, and Gareth replied that he'd trained for years, calling him a "talking saddlebag". Irritated, Drago struck his own forehead with his tail, and through their heart connection Gareth felt it too, and the dragon laughed. Gareth then stomped on his own foot, and Drago felt a pain in his back right foot. The dragon then breathed fire on his right foreleg, which made Gareth's arm hurt. Gareth then hit himself between the legs, but Drago felt nothing; he stated that Gareth was making assumptions again, and pointed out that he was armored all over. Gareth asked if he felt nothing at all, and Drago jokingly replied, "Maybe a tickle", and the two of them laughed. Lorne, through studying his scrolls, discovered that the spell cast over Drago was an enslavement spell called the Sorcerer's Curse, which would place him under Brude's control when the full moon rose in three days' time. That night as Drago slept, Gareth tried to use a dagger to pry some of the gold specks off one of the eggs. Drago felt the curse quicken and awoke, and said to Gareth that he had been dreaming about the great things that the dragons would do when they hatched, and that "it seems evil desires can spoil a dream as they can a heart." The next day, the travellers saw a group of Celts bound with ropes, being led by some of Brude's warriors. Rhonu, who was acquainted with the clan, determined to free them and began shooting at the guards. Lorne attempted to use the Unknotting Spell to free the captives from their bonds, but the spell worked too well and the string on Rhonu's bow came undone. Gareth, however, chose to run for the safety of the trees. Drago, in his ghostly form, appeared and reminded the squire that "a knight is sworn to valour." Gareth drew his sword and ran to help Rhonu. His act of valour freed Drago from the curse, and Drago regained his physical form. However, Brude and the rest of his warriors appeared soon, and Brude re-cast the Sorcerer's Curse on the dragon. Drago told Gareth to sacrifice what he must to escape. Gareth held up one of the dragon's eggs and raised it high above his head, telling Rhonu to shoot it. Rhonu shot an arrow at the egg, which exploded in a burst of flame. Gareth let himself fall backwards into his shadow, shadow-jumping to safety. That night, the travellers tried to think of a way to overcome the curse. Drago said that he would rather take his own life than live under Brude's control, but Gareth reminded him that he would die as well. Drago agreed, saying that he could not take Gareth's life, and that "choices must always be one's own." When dawn came, Gareth asked Drago what he should do. The dragon replied that he should follow the Code like a knight always does. Gareth admitted that he wasn't really a knight, and said that he didn't even know what a knight was anymore. He went on to say that south of the wall there was no Old Code, just cruelty. Drago replied, "If you would truly be a knight, your blade will defend the helpless, your might will uphold the weak, and your word will speak only truth." Then he said that if it was to be his last dawn of freedom, he was glad to have Gareth at his side, as a friend. The dragon then assumed his ghostly form once more and flew to where Brude and the Painted Tribe waited. The Battle of Hadrian's Wall When night fell, the Sorcerer's Curse took full effect, placing Drago completely under Brude's control. Brude and his army marched south to Hadrian's Wall, where the knights of the fort who guarded the gates, having been warned by Gareth, awaited them. At the sorcerer's command, Drago blasted down the gates with a burst of fire, allowing the Painted Tribe to advance to the other side of the wall and attack the fort. The dragon proceeded to fly over the fort, setting fire to buildings. Meanwhile, Gareth fought Sir Horsa, the leader of the settlement, in an attempt to protect the dragon eggs and prevent them from being sold. When Gareth was wounded in the shoulder, Drago felt the pain as well, and roared, proceeding to set fire to another building. The Curse is Lifted A few minutes later, Sir Horsa tried to slay a disarmed Gareth, but the young squire seized the blade in his bare hands and held it away from his heart. This valorous deed released Drago from the curse permanently, and the dragon burned a hole in the roof of the pavilion where Gareth and Sir Horsa were fighting, distracting Horsa and allowing Gareth to finish him off. Gareth emerged from the burning pavilion, carrying the dragon eggs with him. Brude had been slain by Rhonu and his warriors defeated. Drago called to Gareth, telling him that he had saved him from the curse. Gareth remarked, "The village idiot strikes again." The dragon replied, "I only see a knight," then bowed his head and said, "Sir Gareth," recognizing the squire as a knight for his valor. Traevor, Rhonu's uncle, called to Gareth, who ran over to find Rhonu lying on the ground, mortally wounded. Drago handed one of the eggs to Gareth, who placed it against Rhonu's chest, allowing the unhatched dragon to share its heart with her and save her life. The next day marked the dawn of a new era, when there was peace between the peoples to the north and south of the wall. Drago happily soared through the skies as Sir Gareth became the new leader of the settlement, and the dragon that had saved Rhonu began to hatch. Later Life Drago and Gareth remained friends for the rest of their lives. In the future Gareth, besides ruling the kingdom, also helped Drago to raise the dragons born of the eggs to be friends of humanity as it has been part of Drago's duty. However, all of this also took time away from Gareth's son called Walter. When his mother Rhonu died, after the dragon she was bonded with died tragically when struck by lightning, disconsolate Walter decided to leave the kingdom and his future throne. Drago tried to convince him not to leave but Walter threatened him with a dagger, saying that he and the other dragons have only taken everything that was dear to him, upon hearing this, Drago apparently feeling guilty, certain that by taking time from Gareth about raising the dragons far more than his son would have wanted, Drago was silent and did not follow Walter when he left. Several years later, at Gareth's request, Drago tried to find Walter several times but never had success in his search. Dragonheart 4: Battle for the Heartfire Years after Walter left the kingdom, when the aging King Gareth is dying, Drago joins his friend in what is to be their final moments. Drago expresses his guilt for Walter's departure, saying that the estrangement of Gareth's family was his greater failure, and therefore will not earn his place in the stars. When Gareth dies, Drago is shocked to survive because he feels his heart faintly bonded with someone else. He finds a young man named Edric, who has the strength of three men. Surprisingly, Drago discovers that Edric is Walter's son and therefore Edric is made the new king. Drago soon discovers that Edric had a twin sister named Mehgan, who had the ability to control fire. However, they did not always get along because of their differences in the past. The villagers called Mehgan a wicked witch and cursed because of her power and the scales on her face, so she was forced to stay hidden while Edric was able to a life due to his great strength earning him many admirers, until one time when his father Walter died apparently because of Mehgan who accidentally burned the house with the inside, Edric was forced to send a Mehgan to a boat avoiding that the villagers killed it, but this action also made very sad to Mehgan. Drago, Edric, and his army confront a Viking army and their leader. When their leader is wounded by an arrow, Drago feels pain in response, and the Vikings' leader is revealed to be Mehgan. As she and Edric talk, Mehgan says she only control fire but can't create it and asks Drago how he does it. Drago tells her about the Heartfire, the source of a dragon's flame and life-giving power, and offers to eventually teach her how to develop her skill. Then Mehgan and Edric debate the throne, which Mehgan believes should be hers since she's the older twin. After some tough love from Drago and being forced to fight each other, Edric and Mehgan put their differences aside and defeat the Vikings that took over the kingdom. However, Mehgan is wounded by arrow as they try to retrieve Drago's stolen Heartfire, and even though she and Edric offer Drago his Heartfire back as he is dying, Drago refuses and demands that Edric gives the last of his Heartfire to Mehgan in order to save her. At peace with the knowledge that Gareth's family is together again, Drago passes away and his soul ascends to the constellation Draco, joining his fellow dragons in their heaven, with his last words to the twins being, "Rule wisely together. And listen to your hearts." Personality Drago was a very wise and noble dragon with a strong sense of humour and also loyal to his friends. He saw Gareth as a potential knight for soul instead of class. He does not like humans making assumptions on him as Gareth guessed that the eggs he brought were his. In Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire, Drago also proved to be selfless even though it cost him his life, when Edric and a dying Meghan wanted him to take back his life source, his Heartfire, so he would live, but he urged them to use the last of it to save Meghan's life before his soul went up into the dragon heaven within the constellation Draco. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Communication:' Originally Drago was only able to growl and snarl, but after sharing his heart with Gareth he gains the ability to speak English, and speak it fluently. *'Temporary Shadow Jumping:' When Drago was under the Sorcerer's Curse, he gained the ability to teleport by passing through shadows. *'Heart-Sharing:' Drago is able to share his heart with a human being and save said human's life. This gives him an empathy link with Gareth, so that when one of them is heart both of them will feel the pain, and Drago's death will mean Gareth's death. In Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire, it is revealed that this ability comes from what the dragons call their "heartfire", their life source and what gives them the ability to produce their own bodyheat as well as breath fire. *'Fire-breath:' Drago can breathe out fire. *'Camouflage:' As discovered in the fourth film, Drago has the ability to camouflage a solid rock, so that he can pass from stealthy without some suspicion that there is a dragon nearby. Abilities *'Dragon Strength:' As a dragon, Drago possesses great strength, and is strong enough to carry a human using just one claw. *'Dragon Speed:' Drago is shown to be a fast flyer. *'Dragon Flexibility:' Drago is very flexible, even more so than later dragons such as Draco and Drake. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Drago's intellect is equal to that of a human, and he possesses wisdom and teaching skills. Quotes Dragonheart: The Sorcerer's Curse *(First words) "I shared my heart with the village idiot." *"Don't make assumptions. The eggs aren't mine, I'm their guardian." *"A knight? You?" *"Until the dragons hatch, they have no control over their fire. I fear some of them may not survive this journey." *"Gareth, a knight is sworn to valour." *"Follow the Code, like a knight always does." *"I only see a knight. Sir Gareth." Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire *(Last words to Edric and Meghan) "Rule wisely, together, and listen to your hearts." Trivia *Drago accomplished several milestones in the series: **He's the third dragon in the series to have a name beginning with the letters D-R-A. **Drago is currently the only dragon to return in a sequel and age between films. **He is chronologically the oldest dragon in the series. **He's the first dragon whose true name is revealed, which gives to understand in the first film, when Bowen asked about Draco's true name, Draco responded that a human couldn't pronounce it. **Drago is the first dragon to have multiple voice actors. Category:Dragons Category:Film Characters Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased